


I need someone to save me

by sssssssim



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: I just really want SOMETHING to happen when they meet again, SOMETHING meaningful, Stiles centered, and then Derek centered for a bit, feels a lot of Stiles feels bby pls be ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 09:55:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sssssssim/pseuds/sssssssim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been four weeks since he died and came back to life. It's been four weeks since Derek and Cora Hale left Beacon Hills. It's been four weeks since Stiles hasn't slept.<br/>And Derek comes back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I need someone to save me

Δ

It’s been a month. Four weeks since he died, four weeks since he came back to life. Four weeks since Scott’s an Alpha, four weeks since Lydia started learning about her banshee powers, four weeks since Isaac and Allison started drifting towards one another, four weeks since his relationship with his father has been mend, four weeks since Aidan and Ethan turned over to the good side.

It’s been four weeks since they’ve all come together and started working as a pack, under Scott’s leadership. It’s a democracy, sweet, caring Scott making sure to be a good leader, not a dictator. The wounds between them are slowly, but surely, healing.

It’s been four weeks since it all’s been quiet. No big bad in town, no supernatural apocalypse, no enemies, no threats.

It’s been four weeks since Derek and Cora Hale left Beacon Hills.

It’s been four weeks since Stiles hasn’t slept. He knew there would be consequences for being part of the sacrifices to the nemeton. He knew supernatural beings will be attracted to it, but so far, nothing came. He knew there would be consequences for himself. He didn’t think it would be this bad.

He can’t sleep. An hour every now and then, only to keep his body functioning. And then, he’d have nightmares. Terrible, horrible, horrific nightmares, like never before. He’s scared and exhausted.

Scott and Allison are handling it better than him. Somehow, they managed to anchor themselves. In family, love and trust. Stiles doesn’t seem to be able to do that.

He can’t find an anchor to bring him back. The darkness around his heart is constantly there, threatening to swallow him whole. He can’t stop it. He can barely delay it.

Stiles can’t find his anchor.

It’s been four weeks since he realized how much he cares. He’d die without his father. He’d die without Scott, his brother in arms and everything else. He’d die without Lydia. It’s not love, not anymore. They need each other, but not like that. He’d die without Mrs. McCall, whom he loves incredibly so, because he can’t show his real mother how much he loves her. He’d die if he were to see Isaac or Allison get hurt. He trusts them now, fully and completely, and he cares.

He cares so much and he’s afraid that the darkness will take that away from him. It’s shocking for him, how much he cares.

But the biggest shock came when Scott told him that Derek and Cora are left. Then, he realized how much he cares about Derek. It was bound to happen, Stiles thinks. They’ve always saved each other’s lives, without any questions asked. They’ve always understood each other, even though they never acknowledged it. They never took bullshit from one another, and, somehow, Stiles thought that was the greatest thing.

Stiles understood why Derek left. He would have done the same. But that doesn’t mean it didn’t hurt him. For some reason, Stiles thinks Derek could save him. He needs someone to save him. And he knows Derek is looking for salvation too, he hopes he finds it, wherever he is now. But Stiles needs someone to save him. He doesn’t know how much more he can stand.

Δ

It’s Friday. Stiles can’t wait to get home and do absolutely nothing all weekend, except watch stupid, mindless movies on Netflix. He’s supposed to give Lydia a ride home, so they’re walking together out of school. She’s talking to him, mindless chatter about how wrong their English teacher was in his lecture.

The second he steps outside the big doors of the school, Stiles’ eyes are drawn to the far end of the parking lot, where Derek is leaning against his big Toyota, ankles crossed and hands in the pockets of his leather jacket.  He’s looking right at Stiles. And Stiles stops moving and breathing.

Lydia falls back in line with him. ‘What is it?’, she asks, concerned.

Stiles grabs her hand, tightly. ‘Tell me I’m not hallucinating.’

‘What?’

‘Tell me he’s really there’, he whispers, eyes not leaving Derek.

Lydia, finally, looks towards Stiles is staring. She gasps and brings her free hand to cover her mouth. That’s all the proof Stiles needs.

He marches towards Derek. He passes his jeep and throws his backpack in the general vicinity of it. He’s not running, but his feet feel heavy when they touch the ground. He’s angry, he’s furious. But he’s also relieved, and happy. His heart is beating like crazy and he can’t breathe properly. He ignores Lydia telling him to stop. He doesn’t care.

He stops in front of Derek. They look at each other for a few seconds, staring into each other’s eyes. Neither of them says anything. Derek looks good, he looks rested, strong. He looks content. Derek looks like Stiles wants to feel.

Stiles punches him. Right hook straight to the jaw. His knuckles hurt, but he doesn’t care. Derek still doesn’t say anything. The strength of the punch threw his head to the side. He stays like that for a few seconds, moving his jaw and popping it into place. He looks at Stiles again, resigned. He still doesn’t say anything.

Stiles doesn’t acknowledge Lydia behind him, softly saying his name. He starts laughing. It’s hysterical and insane, but he can’t hold it back.

He takes the final step towards Derek, wrapping his arms tightly around his neck, keeping Derek close, as close as he can. He smells the leather of his jacket, the hair gel, the aftershave. He smells so good to Stiles, he smells safe. He melts into Derek’s body, and he feels the best he’s felt in what seems like ages.

 

Derek is frozen in place, hands hanging awkwardly by his side, cheek brushing Stiles’. He stopped breathing a long time ago. It took him a while to acknowledge that he cared about the kid. It took him even longer to acknowledge the fact that his home isn’t beside Cora, that it’s in Beacon Hills, with Stiles and Scott and Isaac. It took him a while to convince himself to go back home, to the town where he lost everything, but also to the town in which he learned how to trust again. It took him no time at all to convince Cora to let him go.

Stiles is emanating happiness and content, but Derek saw the dark circles under his eyes, he saw how he didn’t seem to have any energy left in him, he saw the sadness in his eyes. He doesn’t know what to do. Derek thought he’d come home because it will help him, he thought it was a selfish decision, that he was doing it for himself. He realizes how wrong he was.

Eyes wide, he starts breathing again. Stiles is still clinging to him.

He sees Scott and Isaac in front of Stiles’ jeep, frozen in place, staring at them. He sees Allison behind them, smiling and biting her nails. He sees Aiden and Ethan getting on their bikes, watching them, but pretending not to. He sees a lot of unfamiliar faces, students that are looking at them curiously.

Desperate, he looks towards Lydia, who’s standing a few feet away, looking at them with her jaw dropped. When she meets his eyes, she shakes her head and lets out a long breath. ‘Save him’, she whispers. Derek doesn’t understand what that means, he doesn’t know what happened, what is happening, but he does know that he would do anything to save Stiles, just like he’s always done, just like Stiles would do for him.

So he wraps his arms around Stiles’ waist, and holds him tight. Stiles lets out a shattered breath and clings even more to him, gripping the back of his neck tightly, rubbing circles with his thumb in the small, soothing motions.

‘I missed you, asshole.’, Stiles whispers.

Derek smiles. ‘It’s sourwolf to you.’

‘Please tell me you’re here to stay.’, Stiles pulls at the collar of his leather jacket, like he’s afraid of Derek disappearing if he lets go.

‘I’m not going anywhere’, Derek smiles.

‘Oh thank god!’, Scott screams, making them both laugh. If it’s hysterical, and if they don’t stop touching even after they pull away from each other, nobody comments on it.

                                                                                                                                        


End file.
